


New Addition

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	New Addition

"Dan, I want you to meet your little sister."

A little boy with big brown eyes and curly hair, that looked so much like his father, peered at what his mama was holding. Wriggling in Rufus' arms to get a better look.

"Ba-by."

Dan reached one chubby hand towards her. The baby opened her bright blue eyes when Dan touched her cheek.

"Baby," he squealed.

"That's right Dan, your baby sister," Alison cooed.

Rufus placed Dan on the bed, holding him so he was on his feet.

"Her name's Jennifer, Jenny for short."

"What a beautiful family," the nurse said.


End file.
